Pathetically and Hopelessly Poetic
by SaraChris
Summary: Companion to As Different as Yin and Yang. UPDATE: Roxas has never enjoyed or understood Axel’s love for underground bands. Axel’s not expecting much from Roxas whey they go to their friend’s concert for their first year anniversary. Big mistake.
1. Of Smoothtalking and Stuttering

**Title:** Of Smooth-talking and Stuttering  
**Author:** SaraChris  
**Summary:** Smooth-talking is as easy as pie for Riku. However, it's a little different around a certain brunette.  
**Rating:** K, slight T, because of situation  
**Setting:** Alternate Universe  
**Inspiration:** This. This is what happens when you're bored out of your mind, and there's a notebook to keep you occupied. Yeah, and add the fact that you suddenly have a penchant to write.  
**Pairing:** Riku/Sora

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts, and even if I did, Kairi wouldn't have existed. Nope. Okay… maybe a little scene with her ripping into pieces, but, yeah, not really a major character.

**X**O**X**O

"_In love we often doubt what we most believe."_—_La Rochefoucauld_

Riku was born to be a smooth-talker; it just comes to him naturally. He could lie between his teeth and not one fidget or flinch. None. That's how easily he could get away with almost _anything_.

And, unlike most males around his age, he was poised, showy, and flamboyant when it came to dating and flirting. Pearly white smile, seductive look, and a body anyone would worship just added to the effect of his popularity.

No wonder it's much of a surprise to see Riku, biggest smooth-talker in town, practically turn into a stuttering, disheveled, disaster of _moosh_ at the appearance of his best friend.

Sora titled his head to the right, having a better look. _Riku, blushing? _"Something wrong?"

"S-s-s'nothing, S-Sora…"

_And failing in coherent speech? _"You sure?"

Hands covered the peachy pink blush, before a nod followed.

Sora rolled his eyes. Oh, did the boy _know_ about his best friend's infatuation towards him. End of freshman year—since the time Riku, guy who has never been considered clumsy, spilled his mocha all over his favorite vintage graffiti-mesh white shirt after seeing Sora get out of the bathroom, covered in droplets of water, and a simple towel around his waist—Sora had proof.

Besides, it wasn't the first time they'd seen each other naked, so there was no need of Riku's interlude consisting of mocha and profanity.

Or, maybe, as Riku quotes—"A bee was hovering over me. A _KILLER_ bee!"—had really scared him senseless.

Ha. Riku had never been afraid of bees. _Never_.

Thus, Sora stuck to his hypothesis ever since. Like now. "Riku, you're being silly, and that's not a normal thing. It's like saying Selphie doesn't get sugar high when she consumes pixie sticks from the bag, and we _all_ know that. Is. A. Lie."

Sora's only response was a glare shown between the crevices of slender fingers.

The brunette huffed. Then something clicked in the back of his mind. _Oh… so you wanna play "hard-to-get", eh?_ And before either of the two realized what was happening, Riku was sprawled out on the bed, Sora smacking a kiss on his lips. It was chaste, sweet, and it startled the crap out of Riku. Not to mention, it got Little Riku, for the first time since Sora graciously deigned to go half-naked, almost overwhelmingly excited.

_Shoot… _Sora finally pulled away, face flushed, and licked his lips. Let out a small laugh. "Well… _that _was interesting, no?" The boy was still astounded by his own actions.

The eldest of the two simply hid himself behind his long white bangs, hoping to some superior being up above the blush had not deepened. Too late.

"Riku?"

"Shut up and kiss me," resulted, leaving Sora dumbfounded, as Riku took a fistful of his polo shirt and brought their lips back together. Not that Sora minded. He smiled in the kiss.

Now every time smooth-talker Riku became lost in words, Sora as always there to solve the problem.

**X**O**X**O

**Author's Note:** Not a lot of details. I'll just let your minds wander…

**Cheekon's Note:** …You guys are sick.

**Alter Ego's Note:** -is still drooling- …Wha? Someone said something?

**Feedback:** Cough up the reviews, 'cuz I'm rich, bitch!


	2. Of Sketches and Doodles

**Title:** Of Sketches and Doodles  
**Author:** SaraChris  
**Summary:** Axel's jealous of Naminé because of her sketches and talent. So he decides to tap his artistic side for one blue-eyed blond.  
**Rating:** slight T, because of language  
**Setting:** slight Alternate Universe, slight Kingdom Hearts II scenario  
**Inspiration:** A doodle of cute Roxas with wings I drew the other day, and Naminé's sketches from KH2 game.  
**Pairing:** Axel/Roxas

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned the actual game, Axel wouldn't have died a terribly, poorly, un-dramatic death, but, instead, would have sucked Roxas out of Sora like a vampire and made out with the boy. Curse _Square Enix_ for their many hints of shounen-ai in the second game.

**X**O**X**O

_"It is possible to give without loving, but it is impossible to love without giving."—_Richard Braunstein

Grumbling as he flipped through the many pages, Axel had finally taken this as the last straw. Just because Naminé, that stupid wench who has the hugest crush on Roxas, could draw—even a real-life portrait of his subject of affection—did not mean she could go prancing around like some condescending… thing… and show off all the glory-ness of her art.

Nope. Axel was sick and tired. He threw the sketchbook across the room; it hit the wall, scratching against the white paint. A grin formed on his face. Ha. That'll show you, blondie. Mess with this pyromaniac, and your room is in danger. Well, the wall, at least. Damn, he was aiming for that stupid drawing Naminé drew of both Sora and Roxas holding hands.

Ew, those two were, like, bipolar opposites. And Axel would kill if anyone touched his Roxy. "With fire. And matches. Same thing. Whatever."

The redhead slumped forward, arms dangling beside his hips. He sighed. "It's not fair…" It wasn't. Roxas was overjoyed when Naminé handed him the picture, the usual stoic façade melting away, an enormous smile replacing it. Overjoyed… that was Axel's job to make the teenager overjoyed. And laugh. And kiss him. And do other things that Axel will not mention to further corrupt his, ahem, innocent mind.

Oh, there was no question about the fiery rebel's infatuation towards member XIII. Nope, nuh-uh, zilch.

And Axel did not like to be doubted, especially when the issue came around to Roxas. But Axel always got sensitive when Roxas was in the picture. Like how he was whooping in joy after receiving Naminé's gift.

Axel sighed again. "So unfair…"

When was the last time he acquired such a reaction from the youngest of the Organization? Like, in forever, thought Axel. Even giving him a full-blown make out session didn't come to that standard. Or was it just because Roxas was as breathless as him to say a word?

Axel straightened upwards, cracking his spine audibly enough that it hurt his ears. Man, has he missed so many days of working out with his chakram. If he kept this up, even Demyx could kick his ass, and that pretty boy is a wuss!

He brought a gloved hand to his forehead, rubbing the skin. "Sheesh… I think I just need to chill over that whole Naminé-thing before I explode." Axel took a step forward, toward the exit, when a crunch met his eardrums. Member VIII looked down, and frowned.

Another one of her stupid drawings got caught on the bottom of his boots—this one featuring three people Axel couldn't recall meeting, but he may have forgotten deliberately; the paper—and the artist even without her presence—was annoying the hell out of him.

Grimacing, he reached a hand to retrieve the piece of shit, about to crumble it up into a paper-ball and keep it just in case Naminé's head comes in view while wandering the castle, when it hit him.

It hit him hard, and good.

Axel's face twisted into the most genius smirk his canines and mouth could create.

"I'm… amazing. Got it memorized?"

- -

"Axel!" Roxas yelled out, huffing and puffing. The boy had been searching for the spiky redhead for the past morning and afternoon, and not one sign of the obnoxious best friend—_or is he a boyfriend? Friend with benefits_? He clenched and unclenched his hands, flexing the muscle.

Roxas was all fuming and muttering about the things he would _do_ to No. VIII, when he almost collided into one of the other members of the Organization.

"Hey, Roxas!" Demyx greeted, cooler-dude accent tracing around his speech. "What's up?"

Roxas continued to make fists, as if ready to punch Axel's nose the moment he shows up. "Nothing… Have you seen Axel?"

Demyx blinked, and shrugged. "He locked himself in his room." And before a "why?" could utter from his lips, Roxas had already passed the mullet-head, racing straight to his friend's room. Demyx only shook his head and smiled. "Wow… and to think he was smitten with Naminé after yesterday."

He laughed quietly, whilst Roxas practically sprinted by the white corridors and passages to the other side of the castle.

God, and to think the Superior wanted to input more floors.

And what was Axel's deal? After the incident with Naminé, it was as if he just erased himself from the face of The World That Never Was. He didn't even come to dinner, which struck Roxas as odd, for his best friend had never missed a meal, regardless of anything. And yet, here was Roxas, trying to catch his breath as he slowed down to a stop, facing the white door into Axel's chambers, figuring out Axel's latest behavior.

Was it something he had said?

The blond bit his lip, hand that was once raised to confidently turn the knob now hesitant to even touch the white.

Was it something about Naminé?

He had always known about Axel's dislike towards Naminé, well, after just barging in with no notice into the friendship. Roxas had only thought it was nice and polite to let it slide, but at times it was annoying when the witch could find Roxas occupied with Axel and drag him away from whatever quality time they were doing previously.

Axel had never said anything about it to Roxas in words, but his expressions were so readable, Roxas could tell in a heartbeat.

Especially yesterday evening, after Naminé handed him the portrait of him. Roxas's shoulders drooped, becoming heavy for even him to pull them properly up.

Damn, it was his fault, wasn't it?

No wonder why Axel wouldn't dare step out to face Roxas, nevertheless, acknowledge him. Whatever, Roxas thought. He'd shove his pride and just knock the damned door. Yep, back that fist a few more inches, enough to make the knock vibrate for Axel to hear. Slowly, slowly… very slowly…

And don't you even _dare_ look retarded when Axel suddenly opens the door, eyeing you suspiciously, fist midair.

"Well, well, well." Axel said, raising a crimson eyebrow upwards. "Looky what we have here…"

Roxas's mouth held shut for the longest time. Then a "Where the hell have you been?" abruptly sputters out without warning.

The pyromaniac only shrugged, relaxingly scratching the back of his porcupine head. "Just here, in my room," was the nonchalant reply. He stared down at No. XIII with his bright emerald eyes. "What's it to you?"

Even though the look wasn't intimidating, or it wasn't intentional, Roxas cringed. It was THE look; the one Axel knew too well that could crumple Roxas into a messy heap. The first time they had met, Roxas had succumbed to it, and ever since.

Then Axel let out a chuckled, ruffling up the curvy spikes of Roxas's. "Hey, sorry for the hostility…" Axel stepped aside, bowing slightly with a hand extended outward towards Roxas. "Wanna come in? I want to show you something."

Roxas blinked, knowing for sure this was not how the Axel he knew would do to get payback for Roxas's lack of attention. Maybe it was just a Dusk disguised as him…? No way.

"Where's Axel, and what the hell did you do to him?" Roxas demanded, taken aback.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Well, Axel's standing right before you, being the generous gentleman he is, and Axel should be asking what _you_ did to _him_."

The hurt look surfaced on Roxas, his blue eyes losing its normal glimmer.

Axel groaned and slapped his forehead. "God! This is so screwed up!"

"I'm sorry—"

"No!" Axel quickly removed the hand so that his voice projected around them. "I mean…" he added, lowering his tone. "_I'm_ screwed up, okay, Roxas? I've got this stupid tendency to get jealous at any person—and that includes the Superior—who makes you happy. And that's not what I want!"

Roxas stared; dumbfounded to the point it irritated Axel, making the redhead grab at his own hair. "Gah! Why is this so frustrating?-!"

"Axel…?"

"—I want you to only smile around me, I only want you to be happy with me, I want—"

"Axel."

"—and that Naminé-girl needs to stay away from you. She gets me so angry, I'll—"

"AXEL!"

Roxas took hold of his ballistic friend's shoulders, shaking hard enough that Axel finally shut his mouth. Well, maybe the virtuous kiss that followed had kept Axel quieter.

When he pulled away, chaste as the kiss was, Roxas was still winded and panting. "Axel, I'm sorry. Look, I'm so sorry that it was frustrating for you to watch me be all happy without you… I felt guilty afterwards; especially when you have that look that definitely says you want to choke Naminé to death when she pushes me away from you." He didn't sustain the laughter coming out when he saw Axel's reaction to both the unexpected kiss and confession. "And besides, no one can make a promise like not smiling for no one other than your special person."

"Special person?"

"Yeah, the one person you'd give anything if you could."

"Anything?"

"Yep." Roxas grinned, dropping his hands, only to have Axel grip them and intertwine their fingers.

"So, can I give you something from my anything?" Axel requested; keeping his eyes locked in blue, simultaneously landing a kiss on Roxas's knuckles.

Roxas faced turned coy, smirking playfully. "You're such a romantic." He said sarcastically. "Lead the way, lover."

Axel obliged, leading the way inside his room. The smile couldn't help but make an appearance on his lips.

They walked over to the plain white bed sitting in the center of the spacious room. Axel squatted down to sit Indian-style on the floor with his back against the bottom of the bed, Roxas subsequent, knees brushing each other. Roxas blushed. Over the past few minutes, the teenager had an overwhelmingly urge to attack the pyromaniac with his mouth.

Axel smirked. "Okay…" he began, a hand rummaging under the ruffles of the bed sheets. "Well… it's not the best art… 'Cause, you know, I'm not a Leonardo DiVinci."

"A what?"

"More of a 'who'," Axel corrected, tongue peeking out his lips, him concentrating on finding whatever he was looking for. "It's some famous artist from the Other Side. Though, I think he's deceased, six feet under."

"Oh."

"Yeah, not really important… Aha!" He had finally pulled out Roxas's gift from him. "Here, for you." Handed a thick black book to the confused younger one and smiling anxiously as Roxas examined the decorated cover.

"For me?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"…The cover looks a little cheesy, don't you think?"

Axel let out a fake pout, giving Roxas the struggle to hold it. "Well… I said it wasn't going to be the best… unlike Nami—"

"Okay, okay, okay." Roxas groaned with hands up in mock surrender. "I get your drift."

"Yeah, you had better get it memorized, too."

Roxas rolled his eyes, as he flipped open the book, and completely stopped. The first page was a collage of the many photos developed from the camera Axel had stolen from the Superior's chambers—not that he was caught or that Superior cared, but Roxas had told him off repeatedly that day.

There was the picture of Roxas licking some sea-salt ice cream Demyx had found in Vexen's lab; one with Axel's close-up of his puckered lips; a picture Axel had snapped of Roxas sleeping (Roxas gave him S.T.—silent treatment—all day because of it); a down bird-eye's view of Roxas; and such, with added features, such as Axel putting "You know you love this" and an arrow to the picture of his kissable lips and "That's sexy" to the ice cream picture in colorful ink. There was Xs and jagged hearts on the Roxas's-hair-filling-most-of-the-space one.

Roxas glanced up, not quite knowing if he should cry or laugh. "You…"

"Yeah, really juvenile, but, I'm all about juvenile, no?" Axel nudged Roxas's side with an elbow, bumping shoulders. "I love you, kid. And you better believe it." He pecked him on the cheek, gesturing him to continue browsing.

Docile as he was, No. XIII commented on several occasions on the later photos; his face turned a bright red when he came across a picture of a half-naked Axel wrapped in white sheets, covering only his nether regions, staring at Roxas with a sexy gaze.

"Y-Y-You… How…?"

Axel had only nonchalantly said, "I was in the mood."

"I like this the best." Roxas pointed out the picture of himself, barely caught off guard when Axel took the picture, only half-smiling. Though, he liked how Axel drew two wings propped on each shoulder, the words "My Angel" on the bottom left corner. "Gosh, you're so… creative."

"Really?" The redhead's face beamed; the white walls seemed unable to compete with the brightness. "You like it that much?"

"No, silly." Roxas closed the proximity between their lips. "I love it."

Axel did a silent whoop, bringing the pumped fist back slowly beside him, but halted when his attention was back to his lover.

Roxas had turned the last page, and tears were welling up his eyes.

"Hey, babe…" Axel only used that term when something was wrong with the blond boy. He brought his arms around him, letting his tear-streaked cheeks soak his black uniform. "What's the matter?" He brought Roxas to also sit on his lap. Roxas held a fistful of the black cloth close to his face, feeling at ease with the warmth of this other being. "W-W-Why…?"

"Babe…" He rubbed slow circles on his back, rocking a little.

"Why do you make me feel this way…?" Roxas looked up. "Why do you make me so pissed, but at the same time, love you to the point _I_ don't even understand." He allowed Axel to wipe any excess tears with a thumb and kiss. "We're Nobodies and—"

"Don't give me Superior's bull shit again, Roxy." Axel said, smiling. "He doesn't even know any better than we do." He kissed him again, and again, all around his face, jaw-line, neck. "So, please, save your breath."

Roxas hiccupped and sniffed. Nodded.

"Now," Axel leaned over to slide the book closer to the two. "What got you all emotional and stuff, hmm?"

And then he, too, saw it. He smiled, licked his lips. He turned his head to an angle so that he wasn't facing Roxas, only to let out a puffed laugh. "Sheesh… you got all anxious over that?"

"That" being a picture of the two, arms over each other shoulders, grinning and looking like the happy couple as they were. Over Roxas, however, was half a heart, written in red ink. It wasn't a perfect half, for it was scribble-y and childish-drawn, but one could tell that it was half a heart.

"Man, you're hopeless."

Roxas responded with a small smile and getting up from his previous spot on Axel's thighs, going over to the blue pen he had first seen idly lying on the bed upon arriving in Axel's room, and returned, sitting on his knees before the picture.

He was at a position that, if he bent down, the picture was obscured from Axel's sight.

"What are you doing now, babe?" Axel inquired, curious, of course.

"… There." He sat upright and placed the photo back in its proper place. "I added something that needed to be there." He also used his too long sleeves to wipe the wetness surrounding his eyes and nose and mouth.

Fingering the identical—though it was blue—half heart resting over his face, Axel beckoned Roxas to his arms.

"Man," Axel sighed for the hundredth time of his life, nuzzling close to Roxas's throat. It radiated his scent and warmth Axel had always loved. "We're _both_ hopeless."

Roxas tittered, tightening the hold around his lover's lean waist. "I agree."

**X**O**X**O

**Author's Note:** Oh… wow. A little bit longer than the first… but hey, you know you liked the fluff in this…

**Cheekon's Note:** No, I don't like it. Because… I just don't.

**Alter Ego's Note:** Aw, such a sweet ending. I especially liked the heart-thing. So girly and romantic.

**Feedback:** I'm waiting… You know the drill.


	3. Of Sappy Romantics and Hands

**Title:** Of Sappy Romantics and Hands  
**Author:** SaraChris  
**Summary:** Sometimes, it just takes little effort for someone to fall for you.   
**Rating:** K, slight T, for one bad word  
**Setting:** Alternate Universe  
**Inspiration:** Uh, another doodle of hands and hearts. Nothing really special. Just me, being a stupid romantic pitying her single-life. Bleh. But still loving it the same.  
**Pairing:** Riku/Sora

**Disclaimer:** Oh, man. If I even owned the _slightest_ thing of the KH series, I'd probably change the whole storyline, 'cause, you know, it just didn't feel right when Sora and Kairi were in the same picture. Where the hell is Riku when you need him, no?

**X**O**X**O

_"Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker."—_Anonymous

Riku stretched an arm out, so it extended in front of him. Sora looked expectantly at the boy, eyebrows arched.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." But he curled four of his fingers in unison, leaving the thumb to jut out in a backward curve.

"Now I'm curious." Sora scooted to his best friend, close enough that their hips felt connected. "What are you doing?" The brunette clasped his fingers to Riku's other hand.

Riku smiled. "Take out your hand and do the same. Like this," he wiggled the arm that wasn't caged by Sora's small fingers. The smile deepened, voice lowering to a whisper. "Not complete…"

"Is this right?" Sora mimicked Riku's movements. His eyes widened as Riku's hand sealed the proximity between his shut.

"… Without you."

Their hands had formed a heart. Fucked up in a way, but a heart, nonetheless.

"Riku…"

"Heh. I couldn't help my—Mff! …mmm…"

**X**O**X**O

**Author's Note:** What is it with me and these sappy romances? I mean, I can't even watch a movie that has sappy stuff; I'll barf. But… I like it. The ones I write, I mean. And read on too

**Cheekon's Note:** -feels heartless, instead, barfs-

**Alter Ego's Note:** You're so cruel! –smacks him with her Korean fan-

**Feedback:** This was only one flippin' page? Wow… I hope this doesn't slow done reviews…


	4. Of Band Concerts and Anniversaries

**Title:** Of Band Concerts and Anniversaries  
**Author:** SaraChris  
**Summary:** Roxas has never enjoyed or understood Axel's love for underground bands such as Hayner's band Twilight. Axel's not expecting much from Roxas whey they go to their friend's concert for their first-year anniversary. Big mistake.  
**Rating:** T, for language and music  
**Setting:** Alternate Universe  
**Inspiration:** Fetish for rock bands and wondered how Axel would react with his Roxy's singing (please insert a nosebleed now).  
**Pairing:** Axel/Roxas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the KH series. I don't own the lyrics from this really good band. I can't name them at the moment, because I have yet to write them down. Yes, I'm so damn lazy I don't even want to rack my brain into finding out which bands I'm going to use. Oh, the shame.

**X**O**X**O

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."_—Neil Gaiman

Roxas eyed the two slips of paper placed on the dinner table as soon as he had taken off his shoes. "What are _those_?"

Axel glanced up from the magazine he had previously occupied himself with in the past two hours, for there was no Roxas to be until after seven. It was ten after. "Tickets." He returned his gaze back to whatever article he had been reading. Hey, where was the sentence he was on?

"_Tickets_." Roxas echoed, eyes precariously narrowing. "Don't tell me… They're tickets to some stupid band you want to see?"

"They're not stupid," Axel interjected, dropping the neglected magazine on his lap. "Our anniversary is coming up—"

"In a week and a half," Roxas added impatiently.

"—and I thought that we could go to a concert, 'cause, you know, that's how we first met, right?"

"Yeah." Roxas couldn't help the smile come to his lips. It came naturally when this subject came up. "I was forced to go to that concert… and then your hair caught my attention." Once he had the faraway look in his ice-blue eyes, it fell into a frown. "But you know I _hate_ those kinds of bands."

"Why?" Axel whined, leaning forward. His lower lip was jutted out in a pout. "Why, why, why?"

"Because," Roxas began, rotating around—not because of the fake pout Axel wouldn't pull off, but because he was sick of arguing with the nineteen-year-old about it. "They're bands that are yet to be known to the mass population."

"'Yet' being the key word, here, Roxy. And it's Hayner who's playing next week!"

"Don't you dare pull _that_ card on me again, Axel."

"But you'd get pissed off if I tried the _other_ one."

"I'd get pissed, _regardless_," Roxas retorted, walking over to the couch, plummeting all his weight on the loveseat. The cushions felt nice around his butt. Ooh, suede. Roxas peered up from behind the pillow he had encased in his slender arms. "Axel… those concerts are lame…"

The blond felt guilty when the hurt washed visibly over Axel's face. He wanted to admit he was wrong, wanted to compromise, maybe even just agree to go again, but Roxas had had enough. Axel had already taken him to three more concerts after their first encounter, one of them being their friend's, Hayner, band. He didn't enjoy it that much. Who could if you got soda poured all over the gold curvy spikes of yours with freaking diet Coke?

Pence—he played the drums—had apologized, Roxas nodding, still pissed, but that was beyond the point. The point was, Roxas didn't want to attend. End of discussion.

"Okay…" Axel murmured, getting up and heading for their bedroom. "I'll be in the room. And, oh," Axel stopped at the doorway, hand placed on the wall. "How was your day?"

"Mmm… Fine, I guess." Sure, if you think fine is, if the stupid boss starts bitching about every little flaw you make while cleaning the toilets. And don't forget to mention about that fucking D the Professor smacked right on a major test. "You?"

"Nothing much," the redhead answered dejectedly. He heaved a heavy sigh. "Same old, same old…" He disappeared into the small bedroom.

Roxas's head drooped on top of the pillow, the same sigh slipping from his lips. Maybe it would be nice to agree to the _other_ card, no? Roxas deserved it and all. And perhaps he might just go to the concert, may even promise, but he'd be climaxing, so he'd say anything around that time.

He let out another sigh. Fine, if it was going to come to this, then he might as well…

"Hey."

Axel, who had already dressed into his Jack Skellington nightshirt and matching sweats, glimpsed up to see Roxas leaning against the doorframe, half-smile marking his features.

"Hey." The greeting came out coolly, colder than most. He tried to manage an ignorant aura, making himself busy by fixing his side of the bed, picking up the dirty sock he had left on the foot of the furniture.

Roxas scratched the back of his head, a familiar habit when he felt nervous and awkward. "I…um, can we talk?"

"We talked," Axel said, climbing onto the left side of the bed and slipping the sheets over him. "We talked about our day, argued about something you can't even do for our _own anniversary_, didn't even say 'hello' to each other when you arrived home after work. Oh, we talked." He inclined his upper body to reach for the novel resting on his bedside desk, which was one of the two that rested on opposite sides of the bed.

Roxas sulked to his side of the bed, removing his shirt and throwing it on the floor. His pants went with it. The cold pinched all around him, so he quickly scrambled to bed, wrapping both sheet and blanket to his nimble body. Roxas glanced at Axel, back against the headboard, reading his book.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?" He didn't even look up from the pages. It must be an interesting book then.

"Are you mad at me?"

Silence.

"No, not really,"

"What do you mean, 'not really'?"

Axel grabbed both back and front of the book and brought them close to shut it. It didn't require a loud noise in the process, but maybe it was necessary in this case. "I don't know, Roxas, okay?"

"I'm sorry," the seventeen-yet-to-be-eighteen-in-two-months-year-old muttered, tugging the covers over his nose. "I really am."

Axel stared down at his boyfriend, blinked, then smiled. "I guess I can accept your apology."

"I'll go if you want."

That wasn't what Axel wanted or expected—though half of him did want Roxas to go, anniversary and all—but it didn't surprise him as much when he heard the words. "Are you sure? 'Cause you don't have to feel obligated to do it, and—"

"I…" Long pause. "I want to do it for you." Roxas faced his back towards Axel. He frowned against his pillow. "I… I just… yeah, I want to do it for you." Roxas peered from his shoulders. "You don't mind, do you?"

Axel leaned in, placing a small kiss on the boy's warm cheek. "No," he whispered against the skin. "I don't mind." He kicked the book off his lap, and wrapped an arm around him, snuggling close. The body heat felt nice against his crotch. Roxas's butt has lots of body heat.

"Hey, um, Axel?"

"Hmm?" Axel raised his head a little to face Roxas's turned one. The blond had positioned his body abreast from the redhead.

"Do you mind if you pull out the _other_ card…?" The infamous pink blush popped up, doodled and remaining its rightful place: on Roxas's face. "You know, since I guess this is a deal and all…"

Axel pulled the covers over both their heads. A hand reached out to the lamp on his side, Roxas doing the same. He smiled in the darkness, emerald eyes piercing through blue, even in black. "Sure, why not."

- -

"Twilight" posters were plastered all over the club that rested beneath the roads and highways of the town. If Roxas had to see yet another one of those orange and yellow signs, he'd have a seizure right then and there.

"Hey, you okay?"

Roxas nodded at Axel, averting from the worried expression displayed on his boyfriend's face. "Yeah, I'm cool."

They're going down the many steps littered with trash and icky stuff, heading for the large metal door to enter the club. There was no special entry or V.I.P needed; just flash the tickets and waltz right in.

Though, Roxas still felt small in his outfit—turquoise tee with matching Chucks and skinny jeans—when the big bald dude sneered at the couple. Roxas was jealous. Axel could be so flamboyant, especially wearing his favorite attire of black leather pants, white skull tank, and red Chucks, waving the tickets in the big dude's face.

He had wished he had brought his silver pants-chain; it'd go perfect with the theme.

The building was crowded with people, newcomers and old past-timers, all sandwiched together, sweating and drinking and dancing. Loud music emitted from the speakers hanging on the corners, some resting right near the stage in the very back. A band was playing—a band Roxas had seen at his very first underground concert—the vocalist screaming obscenities about love and heartbreak.

Boring, thought Roxas, rolling his eyes with the beat. "You wanna drink?"

Roxas thought Axel was talking to him. "What?"

"I said," Axel yelled, trying to be heard over the noise, simultaneously swaying his hips alongside Roxas. "Do you wanna have a drink?"

"Sure."

"Be right back."

"What?-!"

Axel only shook his head, squeezing between the little spaces surrounding the moving bodies. If he were claustrophobic, he'd die right on the spot. But he wasn't, so he easily—though frustrating—swam around, reaching the bar, only to realize he didn't know what Roxas wanted.

"Did Roxas like beer?" Axel asked himself, tapping a finger against his chin questionably. He turned, stepping on the tiptoes of his Chucks, peering over the heads for a certain blond.

There was no curvy spiked head in sight.

- -

It was almost time for Hayner's band's limelight, and still, no Roxas. Axel had fret and panicked, running around in circles, as difficult as that might sound, asking some of the people he knew by name if they've seen him. No luck.

The redhead was lonely. The rush came to him, being all too familiar, for Roxas has been disappearing after coming from home to change, saying he'd be right back, only arriving back around twelve or one in the morning. Axel had never complained about it—Roxas would never be the type to cheat on him—but he had had some doubts and questions about his boyfriend's late activities. He would only ask if Roxas wanted to talk about it; he was that kind of guy.

Axel was just about to ascend up the stage, steal the mike, and announce to the whole audience if they'd seen his short boyfriend, when the lights hit the said stage.

"Hey, rockers!" Hayner exclaimed to the microphone, receiving roars of cheering and people raising their "rock sign"—only the index and little finger were raised while the others were bent to the palm—up in the air. A guitar and bass, one strapped around the lead singer, and one from the bassist, Olette, strummed quickly with the noise, along with a drum roll from Pence behind Hayner. "I see everyone is excited."

"Not me," Axel muttered to himself, frowning and worrying in the center of the crowd. Where are you, Roxy?

"Well, you should be, 'cause we've got a special performance for the first song, then a break, then another song, blah, blah, _blah_… I get paid for saying these things, y'know?" People joined laughing with Twilight's vocalist. "Anyways, without further ado, I'd want you to meet one of my friends."

Roxas approached from a corner behind the curtain, all shy in his attire, clutching the mike which Hayner had handed to him.

"Uh… hi,"

Axel's eyes widened. What the hell?

"Um, this might sound stupid, but I've never done this, and—"

In the nick of time, Hayner had retrieved the microphone, holding it close to his face, whilst slinging an arm around Roxas's shoulder. "This buddy here, yes, this dude, has been burning his ass off for the past week or so." Hayner smirked, looking up and down at his audience. "You know what he did? He fucking went and asked if he could sing a song he wrote—yes, he wrote the damned lyrics, shocker—and asked us, Twilight, to help him out."

The applause and screaming and whooping crescendo-ed to the point it was deafening. Axel had to plug his ears with his hands to save his hearing.

"… Thanks, Hayner." Axel hadn't noticed he had his eyes close, until Roxas's voice came out of nowhere. The nineteen-year-old glanced up, watching Roxas cradle the mike. "Well, first off… I know this sounds really high school-ish and weird, but I dedicate this song to my boyfriend, who I've been with for a whole year."

Now this was becoming more interesting than anything else for Axel. He had no idea, had no _clue_, this would happen. All the pieces came into place. The late nights, the little conversations, lack of attention, all for this, this one night.

"Happy one-year anniversary, Axel."

While the band was setting up, including bringing out another guitarist, Roxas quietly placed the mike back on its stand, positioning to the right place for his height. He flashed a quick smile at the crowd when Twilight was ready.

"A one, two! A one, two, three…!" On the fourth beat of Pence's drumsticks, the guitars and bass and drums exploded from the speakers, which amplified the noise to the point the building was vibrating. Immediately, people went moshing, jumping and bobbing their heads, carrying people above each other, like a sacrifice to the band.

Axel didn't care; his eyes were locked onto Roxas's body, moving with the slow swish of his petite hips. The blond's eyes were closed, lip bitten, one foot tapping with the music.

And then there _it_ was.

"_I take the blame,  
it's not the same,  
what a shame,  
future lessons for past insinuations,  
it makes sense to me,  
makes sense to me,  
I left the keys under the seat."_

The redhead's jaws dropped an inch from his mouth, almost unhinging the muscle.

"_If you're fueling desire,  
it's the need to,  
hit the lights and,  
fuck the liar,  
when you're chewing on your words,  
you won't need to believe me."_

His voice, Roxy's voice, was… _incredible_. That was all Axel could process through his head, as he bobbed with the clubbers, following the rhythm of the drumbeats and everything else mingled in. Roxas and Hayner's band were in synch.

"_I know this would never stay between us,  
and that's all right cause I don't have anything to hide,  
and my only, desire is to uncover,  
the truth about me. _

"Say oh well and grab a hand with anyone tonight,  
but it's still life photos,  
overexposed with a footnote hanging on the wall won't stop me now."

Every note was hit flawlessly, accurately, painfully close to perfect that Axel's head hurt from the goodness. It was all _too_ good.

"_And I'll shake this cage we call the stage,  
it's too late to be playing games,  
all I'm saying is if you don't see change,  
it's cause you haven't seen what I have seen._

_"This would never stay between us,  
and that's all right cause I don't have anything to hide,  
and my only, desire is to uncover,  
the truth about me."_

No way, that was _not_ his boyfriend jumping up and down the stage, body hugging the stand. It wasn't the boy he passionately made love to the other night, but it could have been, seeing as he was as flexible as Roxas. But that voice…

"_Say oh well and grab a hand with anyone tonight,  
but it's still life photos,  
overexposed with a footnote hanging on the wall won't stop me now."_

It was Roxy's, and his alone.

Abruptly, to Axel's disappointment, the song ended, along with his daydreaming. Yelling and cheering was heard all over, people screaming at the top of their lungs for an encore.

"Thank you!"

But it wasn't Roxy on the stage anymore, just stupid Hayner with his stupid guitar and his stupid sweaty face. "We'll be back on shortly. Until then, dance, dance to 'Dance, Dance'!"

Axel had no time to laugh with everyone, or go back to the usual dancing as Fall Out Boy conquered the stereo sound. He dashed through the pools of people, almost dropping a teenage girl on the floor for getting in his way by her "crowd flying". Ignoring the curses behind him, the young male reached the steps to backstage, where he had only been there once to introduce Roxas to Hayner and friends.

There was Roxas, leaning against the wall, chugging on a bottle of water. The moment he laid eyes on Axel, he grinned.

"Did you see, _did you see_?" The alacrity in his voice was not buried, which usually happened when it came around to him.

Axel quickly came to his side, appalled at how much sweat matted Roxas's forehead. He kept silent.

"Axel, didn't you s—"

Nothing came out afterwards. The aforementioned person crashed his lips upon the younger boy's, capturing any coherent speech yet to follow.

Roxas moaned deeply, relaxing his back on the wall, allowing Axel's arms to snake around him. He was exhausted—and triumphant—from the singing, however, it wasn't as rewarding as this. Nothing ever was.

When they pulled apart, they instinctively brought their lips back together, except the kiss was more erotic, more compelling.

Fingers tugged fiercely on the fabric covering pale abdomens, the same fingers brushing the skin lightly. Groans could be heard through the moving lips, the lips that seemed to want to search every inch and more around, as if it never had done before. Necks were exposed, ready to be swathed in loving bruises and bites. Knees buckled, arms holding the body strong, keeping the balance. Hands kneaded the back, occasionally piercing it with impeccably manicured fingernails.

Roxas was the first to protest for air. He gently pulled his face away, avoiding the incessant pestering of Axel's pleas to do it again.

"How much time do we have?" he asked, eyes clouded with lust and something Roxas could identify with too well.

Roxas drew his face close to Axel's ear. His tongue probed at the ring dangling from the earlobe. "About twenty minutes, enough for Hayner's band to get ready for their jig."

Axel smiled ear to ear. "That's enough time." He guided the two of them behind the shadows of the curtains.

"Happy anniversary, Ax." Roxas said, transporting his body near his lover. Hands had already slipped past Axel's boxers, pressing against the flesh on his backside.

"The happiest anniversary to you, too, Roxy."

No one noticed where the loud wet noises were coming from. If they had, no mind would be unadulterated by the whole sticking-hands-into-skinny-jeans, anyway.

**X**O**X**O

**Author's Note:** What is it with me writing long Axel/Roxas stories, but really short Riku/Sora ones? Um, maybe I'm still getting used to the couple… but, no question, they're perfect for each other. And you know Axel secretly had a nosebleed when Roxas sang So They Say's "Over Exposed Photo". He loved it.

**Cheekon's Note:** Are you referring to Axel loving the singing? Or the making out?

**Alter Ego's Note:** I think she means both of 'em… or maybe the, um, _other_ card scene, no?

**Feedback:** Whatever it is, I hope the reviews keep piling in her mail. :)


End file.
